


Зарисовка #044 Проказы

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надеюсь, Король не будет возражать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #044 Проказы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #044 Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748956) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечание автора: очень короткий :Р
> 
> Примечание переводчика: и очень в британском стиле (наш автор – британка, да).

**Неожиданный Визит**

— Что мы делаем во дворце Короля Душ? — спросил Тоширо, оглядываясь в поисках ответа.

Все строение было выдержано в традиционном стиле, начиная с цветущей природы, бежевых ковров и заканчивая низким дубовым столом, на котором дымились чашки с чаем. Подушка, на которой сидел Тоширо, была плюшево-алой и напоминала о боях и крови, а не о богатстве и знатности. Правда, она была чрезвычайно удобной, так что он не жаловался.

В комнате не было никого, кроме него и его партнера. Ичиго устроился рядом с ним; небесно-голубое полотенце все время соскальзывало с его плеча.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он.

Ичиго был напряжен, но не нервничал, так что Тоширо заключил, что ему не пришлось провести много времени наедине с чашками и полотенцем. Иначе — маленький капитан знал наверняка — он уже отбивал бы пальцами какой-нибудь ритм.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь еще ожидается?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал десятый капитан. Ему не нравилось быть в неведении. Он вздохнул, поджал губы, устроился поудобнее и заметил, что Ичиго наблюдает за ним из-под челки. — Ты… На тебе есть какая-нибудь одежда? — уточнил он, оглядывая полотенце.

— Нет. Думаю, Король не будет возражать.

— О боже, — выдохнул Тоширо.

Ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что они рассмеялись.


End file.
